Amor Platónico
by MGA FGA
Summary: Capitulo 2 Filia había sentido por xellos una atracción inconfesable. El nunca le dijo nada…..solo había habido entre ellos aquellas miradas que la turbaban. Mi primer fic de The Slayers y es un XF
1. La noticia

Hola!!!! Primero que nada este es mi primer intento en hacer un fanfic de "The Slayers" espero que sea de su agrado ^^ y no podía de dejar la inspiración y hacerlo de mi pareja favorita X+F *_* bueno este fic se sale de la historia original de "Los Justicieros" (The Slayers) solo tome a los personajes.

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka, sino me equivoco -__-uuu y la historia la tome de una de las novelas de la escritora Corín Tellado, claro con algunas modificaciones de mi parte ^-^ 

**AMOR  PLATONICO**

Filia había sentido por xellos una atracción inconfesable. El nunca le dijo nada…..solo había habido entre ellos aquellas miradas que la turbaban. Por eso se sintió desconcertada, cuando un tiempo después, supo que estaba saliendo con mi madre…. ¿Debería confesarle a ella lo que yo sentía por el o …. Simplemente sacrifícame para que fuera feliz?

Amelia me lo dijo así, de sopetón, observando bien mi reacción, pero trate que no sospechara lo que sentía.

¿Sabes?  Hoy vi a tu madre muy acompañada con un hombre.

        Pero soy lo bastante liberal para aceptar esas situaciones. A fin de cuenta, mi madre había quedado viuda cuando yo apenas tenia 10 años, ella se caso muy joven pero nunca le peso, siempre me hablo maravillas del autor de mis días, del gran amor de su vida, del hombre que según ella nunca reemplazaría o por lo menos así lo creía.

        Extrañe mucho que Amelia me dijera eso de ella. Amelia amiga de años desde que tenía poca edad y que su vida fue empañada por desgracias, es una muchacha admirable y de buen corazón, compañera inseparable.

        Mi madre era una persona como yo, liberal y emprendedora. Tenia una sala de artes donde colgaba cuadros de los pintores mas famosos, pero no voy a relatar la vida de mi madre aquí. La quería mucho, mi educación que me dio fue llena de mucho cariño y al mismo tiempo con mucha libertad cuando la desee, fue amiga, además de madre, consejera, comunicadora y también la receptora de mis inquietudes y secretos.

        Cuando regrese de Madrid, yo y Amelia decidimos comprar entre las dos un duplex y allí seguiría Amelia en el verano, mientras yo viajaba de un lugar a otro con ese afán de conocer mundo y adquirir una experiencia que no tenia. Mientras yo viajaba, Amelia trataba de conseguir una cátedra en un instituto y yo mi licenciatura en literatura en Boston, cuando llegue Amelia me comento que había visto a mi madre el día anterior, recién llegada. Me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto nos fuimos en su automóvil a Madrid donde queda su vivienda y en unas cuadras después se encuentra su galería de arte.

        No me dijo nada de su hipotético acompañante, y allí estaba yo, en la calle donde vivía con Amelia, Salía del baño con mi bata de felpa color rosa, cuando Amelia medio esa súbita noticia.

Mamá no me dijo nada—le dije

Al hombre lo conocemos las dos –Amelia-

¿Qué dices? –filia-

Si, recuerda que el primer curso de carrera lo hicimos aquí y, por lo visto, tu amor platónico se te ha olvidado…

        "¡Claro que no!", pensé. Bueno de alguna forma si me había olvidado de aquel hombre de ojos violetas, alto y delgado, aquel que de alguna forma fue mi profesor de literatura. Había sentido hacia él una atracción inconfesable, no se si física o síquica, pero cada vez que lo veía, se me cortaba el aliento. Nunca me dijo nada que alentara mis sentimientos o ansiedades, pero cuantos mis ojos en clases tropezaban con los suyos, sentía aquella sacudida intima. Con los años, las vivencias y experiencias, esas estabilidades sentimentales se iban olvidando, pero ante el comentario de Amelia, me quede tiesa y diría que confundida. Y tanto fue así, que caí sentada en un sofá y me quede mirando a Amelia como que de repente mi amiga y compañera de vivienda fuera  de rara especie.

No me mires así – puntualizo Amelia - , Es verdad lo que te digo, tu sabes que me gusta el arte, que frecuento salas y museos. Pues bien, pase por ahí, había una exposición de pintores extranjeros, pero tu sabes que la colección de Soroya la tiene tu madre en una parte de la sala, y a mi me encanta Soraya. Y la otra ves, hacen como tres semanas, me quede sorprendida. La galería estaba llena de gente y tu madre no me vio, por lo que pude ver lo que sucedía en la sala, poco a poco fue vaciándose y al rato entro profesor Xellos. Vi como saludaba a tu madre con tanta efusividad, entonces yo Salí y por curiosidad, me fui a la cafetería del frente, vi como salían los empleados y al rato salía ella con xellos.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que Xellos es el amor de mi madre? –filia-

- yo no he dicho eso, pero coincidí ayer de nuevo y vi lo mismo. Xellos entro y fue directo hacia la oficina de tu madre y al rato salieron juntos y se perdieron en la calle. –amelia-

**CONTINUARA…**

Nota de las Escritoras: bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, se que esta algo corto -____-UUU pero prometo que el segundo será mas largo.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jejeje y  
  
DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, crítica pueden mandar un e-mail a mga_fga@hotmail.com o a nuestra comunidad "Estrella de Sakura" y que claro posee una zona de los justicieros o simplemente dejen un RIVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ^O^

Saludos a todos!!!!  

Atte. Meli y Fabi (mga_fga)


	2. No he podido olvidarte

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka, sino me equivoco -__-uuu y la historia la tome de una de las novelas de la escritora Corín Tellado, claro con algunas modificaciones de mi parte ^-^  
  
capitulo II  
No he podido olvidarte  
  
Me senté, no me imaginaba aquello, mi madre siempre tuvo confianza conmigo y jamás me hablo de ninguna pareja. Siempre vi a mi madre sumida en sus recuerdos.  
  
Cuando era pequeña siempre iba a la galería con mi madre y recuerdo que muchos hombres la saludaban con mucho cariño y respeto. En aquellos momento no lo comprendí, pero ya con los años entiendo esas cosas y entiendo lo que es afecto y sentimientos. -Si piensas - le dije a Amelia, que mi madre no tenga un nuevo amor y se case de nuevo, te equivocas. Pero se la edad de mi madre, y la que tiene Xellos. Ella es mucho mayor.  
  
- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Filia - dijo Amelia - En estos tiempos ya no se le hace caso a esas cosas, cada quien tiene derecho de rehacer sus vidas sin impórtales esas pequeñeces como la edad. ¿No hay por todos lados del mundo vejestorios casados con jovencitas? ¿ Y que importa si fuera al revés?.  
  
No es eso Amelia, tu sabes que mi madre tuvo plena confianza en mi, como yo con ella, te puedo decir que el día que perdí mi virginidad, yo se lo dije, lo tomo muy seria pero si ningún desespero, lo único que me aconsejo fue que no tuviera un hijo indeseado y que me cuidara mucho. También me comento que no me enamorara, hasta que no me llegara el momento crucial y que no dejara pasar la felicidad.  
  
- Tal vez - respondió Amelia- sea muy pronto para que te contara sus aventuras sentimentales. Llegaste ayer, dormiste y cenaste con ella, pero no han tenido tiempo de conversar con tranquilidad.  
  
- Nos vamos a reunir - dije yo, veremos si me habla de esa.  
  
- ¿Lo has olvidado tu?  
  
No, tenia pocos años cuando sentí eso por el, y no he podido sentir lo mismo por otro hombre. Será un amor platónico, no te lo niego, pero es muy profundo para mi y algunas veces pensé que el sentía lo mismo por mi.  
  
- Tampoco te dijo nada.  
  
- No tuvo tiempo, acuérdate que en esa época aparecí y desaparecí de la facultad, hasta pienso que eso paso por la gran atracción que sentía por el - después de un pequeño silencio, pregunte -  
  
- ¿Sabes si sigue en la universidad?  
  
- Si, mi novio es profesor de matemáticas ahí y me ha hablado algunas veces de el.  
  
- ¿Sigue soltero?  
  
- si, y sin compromiso. Bueno al menos que yo sepa. Aunque después de verlo dos veces con tu madre me he preguntado que debe estar pasando.  
  
Esa noche no pude dormir bien, no podía ni pensar quitarle al novio a mi madre, pero en todos aquellos años de estudios nunca deje de pensar en xellos, siempre imaginándome su alta figura, su arrogancia y su mirada poderosa, todas esas cosas que llenaban mis pensamientos y me hacían sentir feliz y eso que en todos estos años tuve aventuras amorosas pero que nunca llegaban hacer si no eso, aventuras, por que no duraba nada con ellos y jamás me inspiraban lo que xellos inspira en toda mi alma y cuerpo, pero con todo esto aprendí muchas cosas, demasiado aprisa tal vez.  
  
El día siguiente pasa por la sala de arte, no sabia que haría con mi futuro todavía, tendría que trabajar, por supuesto. De mi carrera lo que mas me gustaba era escribir ya que me gradué de filosofía y letras pero la docencia no me gustaba. Lo primero que pensaba hacer era comprarme un escritorio y ponerlo en uno de los cuartos vacíos del departamento, aunque sabía también que en algún momento se casaría Amelia y quedaría sola y jamás pensaría ir a vivir con mi madre. Lo que si deseaba saber era de aquel romance o lo que mi madre tuviese con xellos. El amor por ese hombre que sentía yo desde joven y que nadie había podido hacerme olvidar y quitármelo de mi mente.  
  
Encontré a mi madre en sus despacho de la galería, aunque nunca he dicho que yo me parezco mucho a mi madre aunque ella es algo mas esbelta y se mantiene joven, apenas si se diferencia las edades cuando estamos juntas.  
  
Desde el umbral la veía venir hacia mí, con aquel traje moderno y aquella soltura.  
  
- Cuanto celebro verte, cariño - me dijo dándome un beso y agorándome del brazo me llevo hasta su despacho.  
  
Pasamos la mañana juntas le hable de mis planes y aspiraciones y le dije también que comenzare mi carrera literaria y que iba a colaborar con una revista; pero ella nunca me hablo de su historia amorosa.  
  
Me fui algo decepcionada, era la primera vez que sentía que no confiaba en mi, aunque jamás con la larga separación que tuvimos nunca dejamos de ser confidentes una de la otra y menos nuestro cariño, algunas veces yo volaba a donde ella estaba para pasar fines de semanas juntas. Vi a Vargaarv, era el jefe de la redacción de la revista, el podría ser muy bien mi compañero o mi novio y por que no mi esposo, cuando yo me cansara de ser soltera, yo había tenido con el un romance de esos de fin de semana, una breve aventura. Vargaarv jamás me demostró un valor especial, era como todos, mi intimidad con el no me había emocionado en absoluto, y antes la situación pensaba háblale con claridad.  
  
Cuando me vio me saludo y me invito a almorzar, acepte.  
  
Tenia deseos de cortar con esa relación, que el consideraba sentimental, que yo solo le daba el calificativo de amistosa, no quería que se repitiera nada del fin de semana pasado y quería corta de raíz todo esto. Así que algo molesta por el silencio de mama y por mi aflicción que sentía, me fui a comer con Vargaarv.  
  
Era un tipo de buena estatura, bien formado y joven, con un cabello castaño, y los ojos negros. A cualquier mujer mas sensible que yo, menos experimentada, le hubiese gustado y hubiese entablado una relación mas duradera, pero yo no estaba preparada aun para algo así .  
  
- No sabes que alegría me da que hayas regresado ya definitivamente.  
  
- Mi mundo es este Vargaarv.  
  
- Por eso me alegro tanto - dijo Vargaarv - Piensas seguir escribiendo para nosotros?  
  
- Por los momentos si, aunque tengo todas las intenciones de escribir un libro, no se sobre que pero se que lo haré en algún momento es lo que mas me emociona.  
  
- Sabes que la editorial es seria y tiene fama en el país así que nuestro grupo podrá ayudarte en la publicación de tu libro.  
  
- Cuando lo tenga hecho - sonreí - porque aun no tengo ni una línea.  
  
- Quisiera es hablar de nosotros, si no te importa, Filia, tu sabes que.  
  
- Si es de tema sentimental, mejor seria no hacerlo - replique.  
  
- Se te olvido la noche que pasamos juntos?  
  
- No- reí-  
  
- Filia entendamos el presente y el futuro de dos personas que han tenido intimidad.  
  
- No, no, Vargaarv te equivocas.  
  
- Eso quiere decir que lo que hubo entre los dos no fue importante para ti?  
  
- Correcto Vargaarv, pude tener curiosidad, pero nada de sentimientos y me gustaría que aceptaras las cosas tal cual y solo quisiera ser tu amiga.  
  
- Has jugado con mis sentimientos - le reprocho Vargaarv molesto-  
  
-¿Quieres decirme que no deje en ti ningún sentimiento, ni huella?  
  
- Dime, Filia, ¿ Has tenido muchas experiencias de ese tipo?  
  
- Algunas, pero ninguna a dejado la emoción como para enamorarme y si un día me llego a casar tendré que estar muy enamorada, que no quepa la menor duda en mi.  
  
Me di cuenta cuando esta sola en el duplex, que Vargaarv se había conformado. A fin de cuenta el tampoco estaba enamorado, fue una relación pasajera y la indiferencia de Vargaarv me dejo mas tranquila.  
  
Esa noche Amelia no vino a dormir y me dedique a preparar una habitación que me hiciera de oficina.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Nota de autoras: bueno este capitulo esta un poquito mas largo que el anterior, esperamos que les haya gustado!!!!! Gracias por todo su apoyo a Suisei Lady Dragon y a Zelda M, de veras muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^-^. Y también a los que leyeron el fic y no se atrevieron a dejar un review jejeje ^^  
  
Ya saben alguna duda, critica, comentario etc, etc, etc... a mga_fga@hotmail.com o simplemete deje un review!!!!! ^O^  
  
Saludos a todos y cuídense Atte. Mga_Fga (meli y fabi) 


End file.
